The Hold It Challenge
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Goku and Krillin compete against each other to know Muten Roshi's secret technique. So, they both have to hold onto a tree branch until one of them falls off, or gives up. But, Krillin tries to cheat his way into victory. Who will win? Goku? Or Krillin?


I just saw a video of Goku getting tickled, and it was hilarious! So, I decided to make a story about him getting tickled. :D It's my first Dragon Ball fanfic, but I'll do my best anyway. Plus, this is when Goku and Krillin are older. (I don't own Dragon Ball, but if I did..Goku would be tickled by Caterpy much longer. xD)

* * *

(At Kame-sennin's house)

"PLEASE, KAME-SENNIN! Teach us the technique!" Goku and Krillin begged in unison.

"No! Go away! Can't you see I'm practicing yoga?" Kame-sennin fumed. It was only just a few hours ago when Goku and Krillin heard Kame-sennin say "Oh, it's a secret technique that nobody knows about." And of course, they wouldn't leave him alone, so he couldn't watch the woman doing yoga on the tv.

"PLEASE!" They begged once more.

"FINE!" Kame-senning gave up, and turned off the tv.

"YES!" Goku cheered.

"We broke him!" Krillin grinned.

"BUT! One condition." Kame-sennin interrupted their cheers.

"What condition?" Goku asked curiously.

"I will only tell one of you! And in order for me to tell one of you, you must do a challenge." Kame-sennin explained, thinking of the perfect challenge.

"Aw! What?! But Goku will win!" Krillin whined.

"No, not a fighting challenge, it's like an endurance challenge." Kame-sennin said reassuringly.

"Yes!" Krillin smiled, getting some confidence.

"So, what do we do in this challenge?" Goku asked.

"You hold onto a tree branch, and try to stay there as long as you can, till someone falls down, or gives up." Kame-sennin answered, walking outside the door.

"You just now thought of that..didn't you?" They both said in unison, sweat-dropping a bit.

"Maybe.." Kame-sennin replied, and waited for them to come outside.

"So..we hold onto a tree branch?" Krillin asked, looking for a tree branch.

"Yes, but to make it harder, you guys need to hold onto the same branch. That way, it will weigh down the branch even more." Kame-sennin stated cleverly.

"Hmm..this seems more difficult than it sounded.." Goku sighed, grabbing onto a branch.

"I might just win this.." Krillin whispered to himself confidently.

* * *

(Challenge started)

"Ready?" Kame-sennin asked.

"Yes!" Goku and Krillin nodded.

"GO!" Kame-sennin yelled, running into the house to watch the yoga video.

"..Pervert.." Krillin stated, shaking his head.

"..I think he did this so he could watch the video." Goku sweat-dropped.

"Most likely.." Krillin sighed, trying to get a better grip on the branch.

"Man, this is going to be a looong day.." Goku huffed.

* * *

(Five hours later)

"Krillin.." Goku yawned.

"Yes?" Krillin asked, yawning a bit.

"I'm hungry..." Goku stated simply.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT?!" Krilled fumed.

"Obviously, you need to give me food." Goku explained.

"What?!" Krillin yelled.

"F-O-O-D, food! Here, say it with me.. F-O-." Goku mocked, but got cut off by Krillin.

"YOU TRYING TO GET ME MAD?!" Krillin asked angrily.

"Of course not, I'm just hungry.." Goku said, with a stomach growl as if on cue.

"Ugh..I can't help you with that. You have to fall, or jump off to get food." Krillin reminded

"Ughh..I'm..so..hungry.." Goku said, getting even hungrier.

Bear with it..it's for the technique, remember?" Krillin reminded Goku of something again.

"Oh yeah! I was about to give up! Thanks, Krillin!" Goku smiled.

_"Crap..I could of won.." Krillin thought angrily.  
_

* * *

(3 hours later)

"Give..up.." Krillin begged.

"No..you..give up.." Goku yawned.

"Ugh..I'm..tired of this.." Krillin yawned loudly, as a thought zoomed by his head, an idea to win this game. _"Kame-sennin didn't say I couldn't tickle Goku.." Krillin thought mischievously. _He slowly got closer to Goku to where he didn't notice, and he put his hand closer to Goku's sides, ready to tickle him. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, tickling Goku full force with his one hand.

"GAHHHH! S-STOHAHAHAHAHAP! THIHIHIHIHIHIS IS CHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEATING!" Goku squealed, trying to keep his grip on the branch.

"Nuh-uh! Kame-sennin didn't say anything about not tickling!" Krillin grinned evilly, tickling Goku's armpits now. (The most ticklish spot, I think..)

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAIT! KRIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHILLIN! I'LL DOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO YOHOHHOHOHOHOUR LAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUNDRYEHEHEHEHEEH FOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOR AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WEEHHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEK! JUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST..STOOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Goku screamed in laughter, bribing Krillin to stop tickling him.

"I'll stop if you let go of the branch." Krillin said, he could feel victory coming closer.

"NOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOH! I..WOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHN'T GIHIIHIHHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHHIVE UP OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHON THEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHE TEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHECHINIQUE!" Goku laughed heartily, squirming around to make the tickling lessen.

_"Hmm..looks like I need help.." Krillin thought as he tried talking to Kame-sennin through his mind. "Kame-sennin, I need your help to win the challenge." He said._

"I can't do that." Kame-sennin argued.

"I have a hanky panky magazine~." Krillin bargained.

"Okay! Be right there!" Kame-sennin agreed, rushing to Goku and Krillin.

"Hey, Kame-sennin, I need you to tickle Goku's sides while I tickle his armpits." Krillin explained, tickling Goku's armpit.

"No way! That's stupid.." Kame-sennin said, walking away.

"Kame-sennin~!" Krillin sang, waving the magazine in the air mockingly, still tickling Goku.

"Fine!" Kame-sennin huffed, walking towards Goku with a dull expression.

"WAHAHAHAIT! I-I-I'LL GIIHIHIHIHHIVE YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU TWOHOHOHOHOHO OOOHHOHOHOHOHOF THOOHOHOHHOHOHOSE MAHAHAAHAHAGAHAHAZINES!" Goku bribed, still trying to keep his grip on the branch.

"TWO?!" Kame-sennin stated, a bit shocked at Goku.

"YEAHAHAAHAHAHAH! WHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAT AHAHAHAHARE THEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEY CAHAHAHAHALLED?" Goku asked, still laughing and squirming out of control.

"Oh, well..my favorite is called-." Kame-sennin was about to answer, but got interrupted by Krillin.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF IT!" Krillin bribed.

"DEAL~~~!" Kame-sennin agreed, bleeding out of his nose insanely.

"YES!" Krillin cheered, tickling Goku's armpit harder.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOH~! Goku screeched in a laughter fit.

"Just give up Goku.." Krillin mocked, tickling Goku's armpit faster now, while Kame-sennin was tickling his sides and sometimes the other armpit, at a fast pace.

"NEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVEEHEHE HEHEHEEHHER! I-I-I MUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST KNOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAHAHHAT TEHEHEHEHEHECHNIQUEHEHEHE!" Goku screamed in laughter, putting one arm down to defend his left side from Krillin and Kame-sennin.

"Hmph! Fine." Krillin said, forcing the arm to go up again, and immediately he put his hand in Goku's armpit, and Goku immediately put it back down. "Nuh-uh-uh~! I can still tickle you." Krillin grinned, tickling the armpit, even though Goku put his arm down..Krillin's hand was in it.

"NOHOHHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOO O! STOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOP! THIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIS ISN'T..FAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA IR!" Goku laughed, starting to lean towards the idea of letting go.

Kame-sennin decided to make this go fast, and he lifted up Goku's shirt and immediately tickled his stomach, while Krillen hatched an idea.

"GUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUYSSSSS! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH STOHOHHOHOHOOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE HEHEASEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEEH! I-IT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES TOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH MUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH!" Goku laughed as he started crying now from laughter.

Krillin hatched his great idea, and he went upside down on the branch, leaving his legs to keep him up, while his hands tickled Goku. "Coochie coochie goo!" Krillin teased, tickling both Goku's armpits, while Kame-sennin added the effect by tickling Goku's stomach, and tickling his side.

"I-I-I CAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAN'T D-DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHHOHOHOHOHOHHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHO THIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHSSS AAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAHAHAHANYMOHOHOHOHOREHEHEHEHEHE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHA! I-IT'S NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT AHAHAAHAHH WOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORTH IHIHIHIHIHIIT!" Goku screeched in laughter, and let go of the branch to escape the torture.

"Yes! I won!" Krillin cheered.

"D-Dahahang it.." Goku giggled still.

"Looks like Krillin won..come on Krillin." Kame-sennin smiled. "And..Goku..since you had to go through that..I'll tell you too." He said, walking in the house.

"Y-yes!" Goku smiled, and got up off the ground, walking by Krillin.

* * *

(In the house)

"Okay! You ready to learn my secret technique?!" Kame-sennin asked.

"Y-yeah..but..why are w-we in the kitchen..?" Goku asked, still gasping a bit for breath.

"Well, I need to be in the kitchen to make smoothies." Kame-sennin explained.

"Wait..what?!" Goku and Krillin yelled in unison.

"That's what my secret technique is! Making amazing smoothies with different ingredients." Kame-sennin explained more.

"I GOT TICKLED FOR ALMOST AN HOUR FOR THIS?!" Goku yelled angrily.

"Man! I have to buy Kame-sennin a life time supply of hanky panky magazines.." Krillin sighed.

"Yep! You're both correct! Now, listen closely to my lecture." Kame-sennin said as he started mixing the ingredients.

"Bye.." Krillin and Goku said, running away.

"WAIT! DON'T GO! ...I'm so lonely.." Kame-sennin said, rocking back and forth.

* * *

Lol, I don't know why I did this, but, I did. Anyway, please enjoy, criticism is welcome. Also, sorry if this is OOC or anything. ^-^  
(Kame-sennin-Muten Roshi.)


End file.
